The Autogyro Adventure/Going through some tunnels
Here is how the Autogyro Adventure begins in Legend of the Giants. Meanwhile, Princess Luna was playing with Flurry Heart. Princess Luna: Who's a happy filly? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Shining Armor: She sure likes you, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: I know. Then, Princess Skystar and Queen Novo arrived from Mount Aris. Queen Novo: Did we miss something? Princess Celestia: No, not at all. Princess Skystar: Hi, Flurry! How're you doing today!? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Just then, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance came to take Flurry home. Shining Armor: Hello there. Princess Cadance: Sorry we're took so long, we're ready to take Flurry Home. Princess Celestia: No harm done. Queen Novo: Huh, and I thought Skystar would be great at babysitting. Suddenly, Merlock, Phantom Blot and the Fearsome Five appeared out of nowhere. Negaduck: Surprise! Princess Celestia: Guards! Stop them! But it was too late, Merlock summons a bunch of enemies from Skylands. Merlock: Surround them! Queen Novo: Skystar, (hands Flurry Heart to her) take Flurry Heart to safety and get out of here, now! Princess Skystar: But, Mom...! Queen Novo: Go! Just as she, Shining Armor, and the princesses were captured, Skystar took Flurry as far away to get help. Meanwhile back in Skylands, Twilight, SpongeBob, Spyro and the others repaired out of nowhere. Flynn: Whoa! I don't know what you guys did up there, but it must have been good. Look! As everyone looked out there, there was a chopper following them. Flynn: It just appeared here a minnute ago! Cali: Plus, the Oracle gave us directions to Arkus! If we take this Arkeyan Copter, we should be able to sneak right in. Flynn: Yep, things are lookin' up for the good guys here. Pharynx: Did ya hear that, Terramar? We should be able to stop Kaos, Merlock, and their gang for sure. Terramar: Yeah. I know, Pharynx. Mumfie: Let's check it out. Spyro: We got your backs every step of the way. Jet-Vac: I couldn't agree more, Spyro. (to Twilight) It's a great honor to have you fight along side us as you did with Spyro and the other Skylanders, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I'm happy to help anyway I can, Jet-Vac. Soon, Master Eon appears to see them. Master Eon: You have done well, Portal Masters and Friends. But Kaos is on the verge of awakening an ancient power, that was never meant to be found. Behold! As he shows the vision, we see Kaos getting close to the Iron Fist of Arkus. Kaos: At last, the Iron First of Arkus, and it's all mine! Now finally, I Kaos will be the surpreme ruler of all Skylands! (laughs evilly not for long) What's wrong with this thing!? Stupid robot hand, give me my power! Just as he went into it, Kaos became one with the Iron Fist of Arkus as a Giant Arkeyan Robot. Kaos: Yes! Fear it! Fear my giant hand! (laughs evilly as the Arkeyan robots awaken) Back with the heroes and Skylanders, they were traveling on the Arkeyan Copter. Flynn: Oh yeah, I love flying this thing. Ya know, if we don't find this Arkus place, maybe this cruise will end for a while. Cali: Do I need to remind you that we are on a very important mission? Flynn: Aha! Ahoy! Wow! There it is, just what that strange oracle said it would be, right? Cali: Wow! This place is enormous! Flynn: Yeah, it's huge. Hang on, we're going in! Just as they found a safe place to land, Fizzlepop spotted someone at the distance. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Look! Terramar: It's our cousin, Skystar! Silverstream: And she's brought Flurry Heart with her too! Princess Skystar: Shh, (whispering) Flurry's taking her nap at the moment. Pinkie Pie: Princess Skystar, what happen? But before she could answer, Flurry was waking up from her nap and smiling at her aunt. Princess Skystar: Twilight, I think she wants you to hold her a sec. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Grubber: So where's your mom, Skystar? Princess Skystar: She got captured along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor. Hubie: Goodness Glaciers, I hope they're alright. SpongeBob SquarePants: Me too, Hubie. Flynn: Alright, Calie, this could be it. The gang and I are going right into the heart of the Lost City of Arkus. Guess what I'm saying is, if I don't come back... Cali: Uh, Flynn, I'm following you in the ship, remember? Kaos: Attention, Arkeyan robot minions! It is I, your new leader, Emperor Kaos. Rise! Yes! Rise and bear witness to the dawn of my glorious reign! Cali: Okay, that's not good. Better hurry, it's only a matter of time before the Arkeyans realize you guys aren't one of them and their defenses kick in. Flynn: Righty-o! Well, this won't be a problem for the greatest pilot in all of Skylands. B...! Cali: Dont say it! Just hurry. I'll meet you guys on the other side. So, they set off on their way with Friar Tuck keeping Flurry Heart safe. Along the way, they had to get over many obstacles. Tree Rex: Let's go. Spyro: Right behind ya, Big guy. Patrick Star: Hey, wait up, Guys. At last, they took of on the Arkeyan Copter. Toby: I hope we won't be too late to stop Kaos or save Queen Novo, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, or Shining Armor. Then, Hardrock placed his hoof gently reminding him to never loose hope like Somnambula did. Soon, they went through the first tunnel. SpongeBob SquarePants: Look. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: That's the first tunnel. Spyro: That must be it. Jet-Vac: Let's keep moving. Mickey Mouse: Right, Jet-Vac. Goofy: Let's keep going! (goes into the tunnel and Mickey does too) Donald Duck: Come on! Just as they reach the first gateway, there was the cannons and the gate block. Grubber: Heads up! Capper: (dodges) Whoa! That was close. So, they took out the cannons and the unblock the gateway. James: All clear, let's keep moving. Nia: I hope we're not too late. Rebecca: Me too. As they make another landing, they search for a keycard to another gateway. Grubber: Come on, we gotta fine the keycard to the next gateway. Spyro: Way ahead of ya, Grubber. Applejack: Wait up, y'all! Along the way, there are evil minions coming in their way. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh-oh, looks like trouble. Thumpback: I got this! So, Thumpback took out a lot of them with his anchor. Gordon: Way to go, Thumpback! Mumfie: Come on, we must keep going to stop Kaos. Spike: Right. After many obstacles they got over, they finally unlocked the Gate to Arkus. Flynn: Hey, that's it! That's the door to Arkus! Let's get moving! Suddenly, there was an earthquake that startled everyone. Flynn: Those Arkeyans sure dont like visitors! Let's get movin', this place is coming aprat! SpongeBob SquarePants: We need to get out of here! Just as the gateway closed in, everyone made it to the City of Arkus. Flynn: BOOM! And I don't say that lightly! Now, we'll just meet up with Cali and plan our next move. But first, let's tell her how great I was in the tunnels, okay? Twilight Sparkle: Okay. So, they continued their way to the City of Arkus. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225